tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford Pampa
The original Ford Pampa is a light utility vehicle manufactured by Ford of Brazil between 1982 and 1997. It was derived from the Ford Corcel and Ford Del Rey. It was the bestselling car-based pickup in Brazil for several years. It was replaced by the Ford Courier in the small pickup market of South America. In 1982 Ford of Brazil launched the pickup based on the Ford Corcel II. It was second such vehicle in the segment, then after the Fiat Fiorino (at the time called the City), pickup derived from Fiat 147. The name Pampas alludes to a horse, that has the body all threshed. The Pampas had the comfort of a car in the cabin but the robustness of a utility vehicle with a more superior load capacity than its competitor. It had the front of Corcel II and a loading bay inspired by the F-1000 pickup of the time. The difference between the Fiat pickup and the Ford is that the former used the same independent back suspension of Fiat 147 whereas the Ford had a rigid rear axle and adopted semi-elliptical springs in place of coil springs, more suitable for carrying heavy loads. Due to its success, other marks followed suit in launching their derivatives, Volkswagen with the Saveiro (in the same year, derived from the Volkswagen Gol hatchback) and Chevrolet with Chevy 500 (derived from the Chevette), in 1983. Using the same 1600 cc engine and a four or five gearbox from the Corcel, came with the differential of Corcel 1:4 to better use to advantage the force of the engine. It also had the front suspension of the Corcel, with stiffer springs and shock absorbers to support bigger loads. Thus, the Pampas was perfect for the transport of loads up to . With regard to the Corcel, the distance between axles was also increased. The fuel tank in the Pampas was soon moved to behind the cabin, and its doors were made smaller - identical to the ones of the four door Ford Del Rey. With the 1600 cc engine, the Pampas developed , perfect for the transport of the most varied loads and with the model which ran on alcohol. The Pampas pickup had very good general performance. Its maximum speed was of and its fuel tank had a 76 litre capacity. The Pampa’s options included a digital clock, air-conditioning, adjustable head restraints, radio and inertia reel seat belts. Many of these items were found in the luxurious Del Rey. Revisions for the 1984 model year included the Pampa receiving the CHT engine which was more powerful and economical. The 1600 cc CHT engine developed in alcohol form and the petrol version giving the Pampas a maximum speed of 100 or respectively. Also for the 1984 model year, a 4x4 version was launched, which would be only pickup to be derived from a two wheel drive car to have four wheel drive. Externally, the 4x4 Pampa had few differences compared with the 4x2 version. 4x4 had square-lined grating frontal, off road tyres, free wheeling wheel hubs and over-riders on the bumpers. In 1986 L and GL models were introduced and Pampa models received the front from the 4x4 version. For the 1987 model year, the Pampas got the new front from the Del the Rey and the Ghia version was added to the range with the luxury equipment of the Del Rey Ghia, including electric windows. However air conditioning was only an optional extra. The Pampa in 1989 the VW AP-1800 engine became available for the L, GL and Ghia versions although the 1.6 L CHT engine remained in the L and GL 4x4 versions. For 1991, the S version arrived, with the same motor as the Gol GTS and Escort XR3. This was quicker with the 1.8 L engine enabling a top speed of . Standard equipment included side rubbing strakes, a dipping rear view mirror, optional hydraulic power assisted steering, alloy wheels, front spoiler with integral fog lights and items which were standard on the Ghia version. In 1992 the Pampa received another new front, identical to the Del Rey which had been discontinued in 1991. In 1994, it received an electronically controlled carburettor (2E CE) in the 1.8 L versions, following the alterations to the VW AP-1800 unit. In 1995 the Ghia and 1.6 L GL 4x4 were discontinued, leaving the 1.6 and 1.8 litre L, 1.8 litre GL and 1.8 litre S. For the 1997 model year, the 1.8 L engines were equipped with single point electronic injection. By the end of production in excess of 350,000 units had been sold. The replacement, the Ford Courier, never achieved the same sales success. References Pampa Category:Trucks built in Brazil